


Where's your boyfriend?

by softK



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, Family Reunion, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, idk what to tag, real dating, to, youngk's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softK/pseuds/softK
Summary: Brian's mom asks him to bring his boyfriend to a family reunion."Jae this might sound crazy but could you be my fake boyfriend for my family gathering?""Depends on what week or day that will be held in, BriBri."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 40





	1. Ask

Brian and Jae just got home from their university. Then suddenly Brian's phone ringed. Jae just continued his way to the couch and turned on the tv.

"Hey mom!" Brian greeted

"I told you my boyfriend isn't available this week. I already told this to you a bajillion times." he said through the phone. Brian took a seat on the chairs in front of the kitchen island.

Jae looked at him curiously, not giving attention go the tv but instead to the younger.

"I wonder what he's gonna do." Jae thought

"Yes I'll bring him there, I'll make sure to call you. Love yah too mom, muah" Brian ended the call and sighed. He faced Jae and rubbed the back of his neck. Brian was kind of surprised to see that Jae was looking at him for god knows when.

"Jae this might sound crazy but could you be my fake boyfriend for my family gathering?" Brian asked, feeling embarrassed as he felt his ears heat up.

"Depends on what week or day that will be held in, BriBri." Jae said

"S-saturday t-this week." Brian stuttered out. 

"Oh I'm free that day, there probably won't be any homework given to us. So I'm good with that." Jae agreed and proceeded to watch whatever was on the television. 

Brian didn't expect Jae to agree. They are just two bros, living together in an apartment near the uni. They lived together ever since highschool until now. Wouldn't be awkward to pretend to be someone's boyfriend. More likely, your best friend's fake boyfriend.

"I didn't know you were gay though." Jae added and Brian was blushing.

"Hyung, don't you hear my convo with my mom almost everyday? She keeps asking me to bring my non-exsistent boyfriend every time I go to Ilsan." Brian said to the older

"I must be playing LOL with Sammy too much to not hear all about that." Jae said and laughed

"Jae I literally ranted to you one time about my mom." Brian stared at him, deadpanned

"Yeah, I may or may not be listening to you that time. I might have dozed off. I'm sorry" Jae apologized

"Okay then. Oh also you must take me on a date this weekend." Brian said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why!?" Jae questioned

"So that our relationship looks natural and we're not just acting really awkward." Brian explained

"Why did you even lie though?" Jae asked and looked at the younger standing behind the kitchen island

"You know how annoying my mom gets 'Sweetie did you find the one yet?' 'Brian your almost gonna be 25, and your still single?'" Brian imitated his mom's voice which resulted to Jae laughing once again.

"Okay then Bri let's just talk about this tomorrow." Jae said and looked back to the tv

"I'll go and make us some lunch." Brian says and prepares.

"Fake boyfriend huh? Let's see how this goes." Jae thought and let it go to the back of his mind. His favorite show was playing.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

"Hey! Ready for our pretend date?" Brian asked. It was a Friday afternoon and they have just finished their morning classes.

The two were currently at their apartment. Brian was met with a Jae sitting on the couch eating chips. Surprisingly he was wearing a casual outfit.

"Uh huh sure. Lemme just go grab a jacket." Jae said and head to the kitchen to throw the empty bag of chips and washed his hands.

He went to his room, which took 5 minutes and he was out now. The older looked at Brian and he just opened the door.

Jae managed to have a car whilst spending his money on university and some useless props. Though they do take that car on midnight drive thrus at Mcdonald's to treat themselves. It's a best friend thing right?

But today as Jae was about to go get his car Brian stopped him and dragged the older to the bus stop. The two were pretty silent the whole ride. When they were about to pay for the bus ticket Brian immediately payed for the two of them. Which resulted a playful punch from Jae and a _'I'll pay next time. Remind me okay.'_

Brian pressed the stop button and they both got off and continued with walking. Why did they stop? Well..... the walk was silent, the younger looked at Jae's hand that were a few inches apart from him. He slowly took it and basically grabbed onto it and swinged it back and forth while looking away. Jae noticed this and pulled their hands apart. Brian frowned at that.

"Hey, don't be so awkward. We look unnatural." Jae said and stopped as he looked at the younger

"Oh sorry." Brian's head was down.

"Look just, when you hold my hand please ask me first." Jae said

"Okay go it........Can I hold your hand?" Brian asked shyly

"You're such an idiot." Jae chuckled and laced their fingers together. His heartbeat quickened it's pace. He's familiar with this feeling, Jae knew that he has a crush on Brian. But the younger was too oblivious of Jae's hints. Like every time he puts things down first and help's Brian with his problems. Then indirectly showing love and care for him.

"Hey!" Brian said and waved his hand in front of he older's face. Jae snapped back to reality 

"How do you know all this stuff?" Brian asked and looked back at their hands

"Would you believe me if I said I was in a relationship once?" Jae said avoiding eye contact

"Of course I would believe you! Best friends trust each other." Brian said looking at Jae and the older looked back.

_"Mhm just a best friend, tragic"_ Jae thought

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked

"Oh just the park." Brian said and smiled

"We aren't eating anything?" Jae asked again

"Hyung were at the park. Ramen tastes better when your at a park." Brian said

"Pfft- It all tastes the same!" Jae laughed and Brian playfully slapped the taller's shoulder

Noticing they were already at the park Brian walked up to a empty picnic table, dragging Jae with him. In the distance you could see a playground with kids running around and a convenience store on the opposite way.

"I'll go buy us some food. Imma let you handle the drinks okay?" Brian stated

"You sure you don't need help?" Jae asked as the younger was about to go

"I'm fine hyung." Brian waved and went on his way. Jae just stared at him until he couldn't see him anymore.

'So far we're doing great......I guess.' Jae thought and leaned his arm on the table

"Ugh god Brian! Why do you have to be so cute and soft today." Jae touched his face as he felt it heat up

"And why did I agree on this! I would be at home uploading shit on social media." Jae ruffled his black hair with blonde streaks and just as he was about to put his head down a red head walked towards him

"Hyung I'm back! Ahh hot! hot!" Brian called and race walked to the table. 

"I'll go now." Jae said and stood up

"Wait-" Brian tugged on Jae's jacket

"Hmm?" Jae asked looking at the younger

"Get me a cola. Thanks Hyung!!!" Brian said and Jae just muttered a _'I know_ ' then left

_"We're really doing this! Oh my god!"_ Brian thought and shook his head.

Jae came back after a few minutes and they ate and talked a little.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

"You think we look like we're in a relationship?" Brian asked just as they got back to their apartment. After they ate they just rode bikes at the park and left to go to an ice cream shop. The two both removed their shoes and put it back in the shoe rack.

"I guess..." Jae sat back at the couch

"Wanna take a mirror selfie?" Brian asked and pointed at the big mirror hung on the wall at the back of the living room.

"Let's" Jae nodded and stood up. Brian opened his phone and gave it to the taller since he has long arms.

The two took multiple selfies. 

"Good luck to us tomorrow." Brian says just as he save the last photo.

"Yeah." Jae said and lied down on the couch again

"Y'know hyung, thanks for everything. Not just this but everything you did for me. Seems like as if you're whipped for me." Brian laughed it off. The older had a shook face.

"Goodnight hyung. Don't forget to pack." Brian waved and walked to his room

"Will do. Night Bribri" Jae said before Brian closed his door. _"_ _Tomorrows gonna be shit. Let's get our acting together.'_ "Jae thought and decided to go pack.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !IMPORTANT!  
> So I just wanna tell y'all that this isn't really the best story I have written. I am so sorry if this last chapter somehow disappoints you.

"You ready?" Brian asked Jae as they stood in front of the door to the younger's house.

"Mhm. Let's go!" Jae said and Brian knocked three times. The door was opened by Brian's mom

"Younghyunie! My sweet son. How are you?" Mrs. Kang greeted his son and hugged him tightly. Jae just stood there quietly

"Been doing good at uni mom." Brian answered and released the hug

"Oh and is he your boyfriend?" Mrs. Kang asked and pointed at the guy behind his son

"Hello Mrs. Kang my name's Jae, Brian's boyfriend." Jae bowed

"Oh my nice to meet you." Mrs. Kang said and hugged the taller which took him off guard but hugged her nonetheless.

"You're tall, little bit blonde and gorgeous! Perfect for my son! You have good taste Younghyun." Mrs. Kang complimented and the two boys blushed

"Yeah okay mom, we will just drop our things in my room. Call us if lunch will be served." Brian said

"Let's go babe." Brian dragged Jae as they enter the house. 

They entered the living room first to see some of Brian's relatives and went up to the younger's room.

"Oh my god! Your mom believed us!" Jae said as he put his bag on the floor and face planted on Brian's bed.

"Yeah we still have to show our relationship to my other family members." Brian sat beside Jae

"Are you sure you're fine with what we're doing?" He asked once again

"If I wasn't I would have to turn down your favor. I'm fine with this! I am also gay." Jae said

"Wow okay, you suddenly came out." Brian widened his eyes

"Bitch wasn't I obvious?" Jae laughed and then silence came in

"..."

"So what do we do now?" Jae broke off

"I don't know. I haven't thought of it much." Brian said

"Let's just go with the flow alright?" Jae suggested

"Okay, I guess. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Brian apologized

"For the last time Bribri it's fine!" Jae said and grabbed both of the younger's hands

"Boys! Lunch is ready! Younghyun come greet your relatives." Mrs. Kang knocked on the door. The "couple" stood up and walked down to the living room.

"BRIAN HYUNG!" a small boy pulled on Brian's sleeves

"Han Jisung don't pull me!" Brian softly scolded, not wanting to shout at the boy

"Jisung-ah don't take him all by yourself. Younghyun hyung I wanna play video games with you!" Dowoon said and grabbed Brian's arm. Jae just stood there once again, awkwardly. Although whenever someone passes by Jae greets them.

"Hey Dowoon, why don't you play with Jae. He's a self-proclaimed LOL master." Brian mentioned and winked at he taller

"Oh it's on hyung!" Dowoon released Brian's arm and walked to Jae

"Imma beat you Dowoon!" Jae played along. Brian laughed at the sight and carried Jisung, to which the child screamed in happiness.

"Aigoo Younghyun grew up so handsomely!" Brian's aunt came in and pinched the said boy's cheek. Brian bowed as the others came closer to him.

"Ah yes yes I agree with you." Brian's grandfather chuckled

"And that's my son's boyfriend!" Mrs. Kang, whose clinging on her husband's arm, said and pointed at the taller.

"Uh h-hey..." Jae waved and bowed. He went beside Brian.

"Mom!" Brian blushed and put Jisung down. The child whined and pulled on his hyung's shirt again.

"Jisung stop pulling on Younghyun's shirt!" Mr. Kang said

"But uncle I missed him. He doesn't play with me anymore!" Jisung pouted

"Let's play later Jisung-ah!" Brian said and removed his sleeves from he child's grasp.

"Really hyung!? With your handsome boyfriend." Jisung said and pointed at Jae who's already nervous from the attention he's getting.

"That's right." Jae replied and smiled. Brian sent the older a smile

"Okay sit down everyone!" Mrs. Kang announced and they all went to their own places. Some were sitting on the stools of the kitchen island and the others are sitting in the living room while most are seated at the dining table.

They got their foods and all went to different seats and places.

"Do you feel out of place?" Brian was concerned because the older became quiet. They were both at the kitchen island, Jisung was beside Brian. 

"No, I'm okay. Am I still going to play with Dowoon after this?" Jae whispered

"Yup. Dowoon never backs down for a battle." Brian laughed 

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna lose?" Jae wondered 

"Stop talking lovebirds. Eat up while the food is still hot." Brian's grandma called out

The two boys both blushed at that.

+++++++++++++

"Hyung can you and the handsome hyung kiss?" Jisung asked. All of Brian's cousins are seated at the living room. Jae is still beside him as always.

"Jisung-ah you're too young." Brian said, Jae blushed at he thought of them kissing.

"B-but I see my parents kiss a lot of times. I even sneak in the middle so they kiss both of my cheeks." Jisung pouted

"That's cute. But Jae is going to play with Dowoonie." Brian said and looked at Jae who nodded at Dowoon. Dowoon and Jae went upstairs to go to Dowoon's gaming room. Brian simply said _"Play well. Don't fight for real."._

"Brian hyung! How are you?" A familiar voice greeted him

"I'm fine Wonpil. Haven't seen you in a while." Brian hugged the younger

"I heard hyungie got a boyfriend! Where is he? Can I see him?" Wonpil asked and looked everywhere. Just then Seulgi walked towards them

"Wonpil!- Oh Brian oppa. Nice to see you!" Seulgi hugged him

"Hey Seulgi! How are you and Irene noona?" Brian asked

"We good. Anyway Wonpil-ah Dowoon said that you two will be rooming together for the night. Oh unnie's calling bah-bye!" Seulgi left and went out. Brian called out _"Make sure to tell her I said hi!"_ then Seulgi replied with a _"Will do!"_

"Can I still see him hyung?" Wonpil asked. Brian still refused and continued listening to Jisung tell him a story.

"GG Dowoon" Brian heard Jae, he turned his head to see the older walk downstairs along with Dowoon who had a victorious smile.

"Babe come here!" Brian called the older, to which Jae flushed at.

"Ahhh hyung he's tall! Wow! Nice to meet you!" Wonpil said and shook Jae's hand excitedly

"Who is he?" Jae whispered to his "boyfriend"

"So Wonpil now that you have seen my boyfriend, Dowoon's free go play with him." Brian said and shooed the younger away.

"Dowoon-ah!" Wonpil clinged onto Dowoon. The two left as Brian's mother called out that they have ice cream.

"What's Wonpil's position in your family?" Jae asked and sat beside Brian

"Oh he's just Dowoon's best friend, possibly his boyfriend as well. He always comes with Dowoon on reunions. Auntie loves him." The shorted explained

"Hyung! Now that Jae hyung is here, can you kiss?" Jisung ran to Brian

"J-jisung you're too young!" Brian said, and to be honest Jae kinda felt sad hearing Brian doesn't wanna do that. It's understandable thought as to why the younger kept disagreeing. There's a fucking child right here.

"Then can you two play with Jisungie?" the child asks

"Why not?" Jae said and Jisung shrieked in happiness and hugged the oldest.

The three ran around in the living room, Jisung on Brian's shoulders and chased Jae. Brian's parents came later and they stopped their game.

"So how long have you two been together?" Mr. Kang asked. Both of Brian's parents sat down on the middle couch

"6 months" Brian replied. Jisung ran off somewhere, Brian checked and saw that he as playing with Seulgi.

"Oh where did you two meet?" Mrs. Kang asks

Brian immediately went into panic mode _'Shit we haven't thought about this!?'_ Jae noticed Brian being tensed and immediately thought of a story.

"We met in the university's library. I was carrying many books and suddenly it all fell and Younghyun helped me. Then we got close and moved in together in an apartment." Jae answered and Brian lowkey looked at him with wide eyes. _'Good thing I'm great at making believable stories.'_ Jae internally sighs in relief.

Brian parent's both smiled at the story

"Aww such a sweet story! Oh it's late. Boys and Seulgi go to bed." Mrs. Kang called

Steps could be heard, guessing that Brian's cousins all went upstairs to different rooms. Jae bowed at his "boyfriend's" parents and Brian greeted them goodnight.

They both went up to the room, _'You go shower first, I don't mind being last.'_ Jae told Brian. He nodded at that and grabbed his clothes and towel. 

After Brian came out Jae stood up with his clothes and towel also, asking Brian here is the bathroom and the younger gave him a extra toothbrush cause Jae forgot to bring his own.

Jae showered and went back to the room, good thing he remembered where it was.

"When do we leave?" Jae asked sitting on the bed.

_'Wait- FUCK WE'RE GONNA BE SLEEPING IN ONE BED!'_

"In the morning." Brian answered, he sat in the corner of is bed. The younger looked up from his phone.

"Bribri I think I should sleep at-" Jae said

"N-no stay please! Unless you're really uncomfortable. I could just sleep at Jisung's room." Brian pleaded

"If I stay here, you stay also." Jae said.

Then the two both lied down with a 2 inch space between them. Brian turned to the wall and Jae decided to turn on the lamp that was on the bedside table. The oldest closed his eyes, trying to sleep despite being aware that the one he likes is just beside him. _'Y'know what, fuck it.'_

"Hey about earlier, do you not really want to kiss me?" Jae looked at Brian, whose back is facing at him

"W-what?" Brian turned to him, not expecting their faces almost crashing into each other. Jae stared at him for a while, looking at Brian's lips then up to the younger's eyes.

"Nevermind..night Bri." Jae sighed and lied baon his back closing his eyes.

"Wait- I do. Are you joking?" Brian asked

"No.... now since you just basically admitted that you want to kiss me. Come here." Jae turned and opened his arms, Brian got closer

"Do you really like me Bribri?" Jae asked

"Fuck yes! For a long time now Park Jaehyung" Brian exclaimed

"Well then Kang Younghyun. You're lucky cause me too." Jae said and kissed the younger's forehead. Brian pouted and Jae laughed at him, kissing Brian's lips. For real this time.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

"Damn didn't know all it took was to just go to a family reunion just for you to admit you have feelings for me." Jae said chuckling. The two just got back, now sitting on their couch with a random movie playing.

"Jae hyung! I admit I was oblivious of your actions okay!" Brian blushed

"Hmm sure." Jae hummed and gave him a peck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so I hoped you still like this nonetheless. Even if the ending or flow of this was shitty. More books to come and hopefully I improve more.


End file.
